RWBY AVENGERS
by Adaron
Summary: Beacon Academy has fallen Pyrrah is lying wounded by an arrow through her achilles heel, All seems lost till AVENGERS ASSEMBLE (this might be a one off story unless I get comments from people saying they want to see where the story would go.)


Pyrrha was kneeling on her good knee as she held her achilles heel that was shot through by Cinder's arrow. "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that

was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you never could have imagined."

Pyrrha kneeled up defiant till the very end and said "Do you Believe in destiny?" With a grim look on her face, Cinder responded. "Yes" She took a few steps

back and reconfigured her bow. She took careful aim to hit Pyrrha's heart. She let the arrow fly, just as Ruby reached the top of the tower. To bare witness of

the horror of a good friend and fellow classmate about to die. As the Arrow drew closer to it's target, Ruby was frozen in place due to fear that someone she

knew was in mortal danger. when the

arrow was nearly a foot away from Pyrrha's chest a red, white, & blue shield flew in front of her taking on the arrow, and Saving Pyrrha's life.

"What" screamed Cinder as she looked over to see a tall man clade in blue body armor with a single star on his chest with read and white vertical strips. "Lady I

may not know where I am but I do know right from wrong." Declared Captain America, as he held out his arm to catch his shield. "And your definitely in the

wrong." Cap leapt at Cinder, as she let loose a fury of flames at Cap. But Cap did not stop his charge he brought his shield up to take the brunt of the flames

head on. Still charging toward Cinder. Cap was now in striking distance he lunge at her clenching his right fist as he threw a punch which connected hitting her

in the gut. Sending her flying back, she quickly

recovered from he mighty punch. Unleashing a wave of flames in all directions. Ruby finally coming back to her senses jumped out of the way of the flames,

only to see that Pyrrah can not evade cause of her injured achilles heel. Now for the second time this evening she was looking death in the face. Till she was

saved once again by a man with a metal arm with a red star on his shoulder. "General Iron Wood?" she asked her savior. "I don't know about General but my

rank is Sergeant miss. Howling Commandos front and center we've got wounded and a female human torch to deal with. From inside the partially destroyed

elevator shaft emerged Dum Dum Dugan firing off rounds of his

trusted shotgun. Right behind Dugan comes, Gabriel Jones wielding his Browning M1919 Machine gun, firing from the hip he and Dugan lay down cover fire for

Jim Morita, James Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier to rush over to Bucky and Pyrrha. "How does it look? Jacques can she be moved?" "Not too bad it's a clean

through and through of her Achilles heel. It's not a fatal and can be patched up. But not here I need to get her down on the ground floor." "Alright Jacques carry

her to the elevator shaft and repeal down, Jim and Montgomery cover them. Cap Dugan and Jones will cover you. GO" As the three commandos fell back to the

elevator shaft Dugan Jones Cap where having trouble keeping Cinder pinned. She kept on lobbing fireballs and jets of flames at all of them. "Commandos Fall

Back Bucky and I will handle her. Jones and Dugan, now empty of rounds fell back. While Cap and Bucky pressed there attack. "Not that I'm complaining but

why do you always have to pick me Steve?" "What do you mean Bucky you always wanted a girl to hot to handle." "Steve if we survive this I'm going to kill you

for that one." "Do the two of you think you can take on me and that." She pointed out towards the sky to see the massive Grim Dragon flying toward them all.

"Lady you obviously don't know who we are." "Ohhhh and who are you pitiful men?" "We are Avengers and threats like that are common to us." "But you two

have no powers or weapons strong enough to bring down a Grim Dragon." As Cinder smirked at the two Avengers a loud Hulk Like yell came from the ground as

a massive green blur sailed past the wrecked tower. Followed by a man flying with red cape clade in chain mail, with a winged helmet and a mighty hammer.

"For Asgard!" "Lady we may not be all that powerful but we have a Hulk and a demigod on our side." Cap and Bucky now charged at cinder only to be stopped

by flames once more, as she jetted off down the tower towards the ground. "Steve she is getting away." "Let her Bucky we have to figure out where or when we

are." As Cap and Bucky repealed down the elevator shaft, Thor and Hulk where beating and smashing the Grim Dragon and the many other grims the spawned

from it. "Hulk likes this dragon it gives me lots of things to smash." Aye that it does Hulk but it is a most powerful beast in it's own right as much as we attack

it. It does not seem to feel our strikes." Hulk leapt off the Grim Dragon's back. "Now Goldilocks hit it with you lighting." Thor took Hulks advice as he spun is

hammer charging it up then when it was at it's peak unleashed it's lighting right at the dragons chest. Stunning the dragon in mid air. The Grim Dragon turned

and flew in the same direction that cinder was heading. Now back on the ground in what remained the courtyard in front of the tower, Cap and Bucky regrouped

with the commandos. "Jacques how is your patient?" She will be fine Captain not much blood loss but she'll need a real doctor to look at her, I just patched her

up and stopped the bleeding." "Well it looks like Thor and Hulk scared off that Dragon for us." Aye you are correct Bucky that beast lost it's will to fight once

Hulk and I gave it what for." Hulking landing right behind Ruby making a huge crater and causing a mini quake. "Who's the puny girl in red?" Picking up Ruby by

her cloak as she jumped free of Hulks grasp and looked at all the new comers. Ruby began to speak, "Who are all of you where, did you all come from?" Cap

stepped forward and began to replay to Ruby's questions. "My name is Steve Rogers this is my good friend James Buchanan Barnes, but we all call him Bucky

for short. the big green guy is called Hulk then there is Thor son of Odin. While Cap went around introducing everyone to Ruby and Pyrrha both parties had

more questions for each other.


End file.
